With the advancement of technology it has become well known that excitement of atoms of certain gases results in the display of light. In fact, the excitement of certain classifications of gases has been shown to result in the display of specific colors of light that may be used for specific purposes. As an example, the process of exciting atoms of neon is known to result in a colorful display of light. Specifically, knowledge of the physics and chemistry of electrically generated gaseous discharges has led to the commercially significant development of devices such as neon signs and fluorescent lamps.
There are common elements among devices that provide the display of light. As an example, these elements may include a gaseous environment stored within a vessel and an energy source capable of exciting atoms of the gas located within the vessel. While these fundamental elements are a commonality in most devices that display light, the elements may be used in collaboration with other elements to provide many other visually appealing displays of light. In fact, while the above-mentioned devices have practical applications, examples of which have been mentioned above, the above elements may be used in devices to provide decorative visual displays that are aesthetically pleasing.